Just a Pancake in: Mark and Johnny's Quest
by itsmebrandon
Summary: Long-time Kingdom Hearts fan Mark and his friend Johnny are looking for Johnny's missing leg. Keyblade master Aqua is searching for her friends Tera and Ventus. When the three of them team up to help each other, not even darkness can stop the power of their friendship. Or can it?


_(This is a parody story that will only make sense if you're familiar with Just a Pancake's content. Just a Pancake is a YouTube channel that makes Kingdom Hearts memes fan videos. Please don't take this story too seriously, because I don't take it that seriously. It's a dumb story I wrote just for fun.)_

* * *

"It's been almost 12 years since I entered the Realm of Darkness," Aqua said to herself. "If I don't find the exit soon, I will probably not like the outcome."

Behind her, dark and weird-looking creatures known as Heartless were produced from the darkness which surrounded Aqua, and they began to attack her.

Aqua brought out her keyblade and- _swoosh_ \- sliced them all to pieces. More Heartless came from the darkness, but Aqua handily defeated all of them with a few deft swings of her mighty keyblade.

Aqua landed next to a mirror. "At least I haven't aged a single day," Aqua said, looking into it.

As Aqua continued on her path, she saw two figures in the distance- one looked tall and had brown hair, and the other looked short and had yellow hair. "Those must be my friends!" Aqua cried out.

 **S** he ran to the two fig **u** res, **b** ut even though they looked like her friend **s** Tera and Ventus, they were only illusions whi **c** h disappea **r** ed before Aqua's eyes as she approached them.

"Fudge nuggets," Aqua sa **i** d. "Those were not my friends."

..

Elsewhere in the Realm of Darkness were two friends- a man wearing a suit and a man with only one leg.

"...And that's how I got my suit," said the man in the suit.

"What a story, Mark!" the man with one leg replied. "Anyway, have you found my missing leg yet?"

"Not yet, Johnny," Mark answered.

"Fudge nuggets," Johnny said.

"Your leg must **b** e around h **e** re somewhere," Mark added. "I'm pre **t** ty sure every missing leg ends up in the Realm **o** f Darkness eventually."

"Let's keep looking," **J** ohnny responded.

It was then that Mark saw a leg in the distance. He went over to grab it, then noticed it was attached to a person. "Why are you p **u** lling my leg?" **s** aid **t** he person whose leg M **a** rk was pulling.

Mark got a good look at the person. "Oh my God, it's Aqua!"

"Aqua? Who's that?" Johnny asked, coming over to Mark.

"She's only the most badass female character in all of Kingdom Hearts!" Mark told Johnny.

"Who are you guys?" Aqua asked the two friends. "Are you illusions created by the Realm of Darkness?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm Mark, and this is Johnny. As you can see, Johnny has lost his leg. We thought it ended up here, so we came looking for it."

Aqua grew curious. "How did you enter this place?"

Mark pointed at a portal located conveniently near where they were standing. "Through that portal there. It's not like we would stay here for years or anything."

"What the friendship?" Aqua said, running to the portal. "It's been almost 12 years, and finally I will escape the Realm of Darkness!"

"She's been here for 12 years?" Johnny asked Mark.

"Don't worry," Mark said, as the two followed Aqua back into the portal. "At least she hasn't aged a single day."

* * *

On the other side of the portal was a majestic castle. As Aqua, Mark, and Johnny exited the portal, Aqua mused to herself, "This must be King Mickey's castle...!"

"Fudge nuggets," Mark said. "This is not our home."

"This isn't your home?" Aqua reiterated.

Mark nodded. "I opened a portal from our home, which is definitely not here."

"How did you do that?" Aqua asked.

"This is Kingdom Hearts," Mark explained. "You can do just about anything in this series."

"Like losing your leg," Johnny added.

The three saw a figure walking not too far off in the distance. "Oh my God, it's King Mickey!" Mark exclaimed. He ran over to the kingly mouse to introduce himself. "Hello King Mickey! I'm your biggest fan! I loved your explaining how you became a Keyblade Master-"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" King Mickey asked Mark.

"We got sent to the wrong world," Johnny said, joining up with Mark and Mickey. "So we need to find a way back." Aqua followed the two friends over to Mickey as well.

"Fudge nuggets," King Mickey said. "I guess I'd better help you guys out." He noticed Aqua, who waved at him. "Oh, it's nice to see you again, Aqua!"

"Why didn't you help me out of the Realm of Darkness?" Aqua asked Mickey.

"Let's go find a way to get you guys back to your world," Mickey promptly told Mark and Johnny, starting toward the castle. Everyone followed him, even a slightly annoyed Aqua.

..

"So your friend Johnny lost his leg?" King Mickey summed things up.

Mark and Johnny nodded. "We thought his leg would end up in the Realm of Darkness, so we looked there first," Mark explained.

"That's a good idea," Mickey said. "A lot of forgotten things end up there."

Aqua gave Mickey a look.

"But it sounds like your search wasn't fruitful," Mickey continued. " **P** erh **a** ps Joh **n** ny's leg ended up in one of the many worlds around here."

"You mean the Disney worlds?" Mark asked, perking up.

"No, I mean the Dreamworks worlds- bloody hell, of **c** ourse I me **a** n the Disney worlds!" Mic **k** ey said.

"You don't s **e** em very nice for a king," Johnny responded.

"At least I have both my legs," Mickey retorted. Johnny was silenced.

"Do you think we could use the Gummi ship?" Aqua asked Mickey. "I'm looking for my friends as well."

"I was about to mention that," Mickey started. He led the three into a room and pressed a button conveniently located near them. A large door in the floor immediately opened up to reveal the Gummi ship. "This should help you find what you need," Mickey finished.

"Oh my God, it's the Gummi ship!" Mark exclaimed. He started to touch the ship's exterior. "Fudge nuggets," he said. "This doesn't feel like gum at all!"

"We'd better get going," Aqua said to Mickey and her two unlikely cohorts. "My friends- and Johnny's leg- aren't going to find themselves."

Mark and Johnny followed Aqua into the Gummi ship, and after getting settled in, they flew out of the castle, bound for the many Disney worlds.

"Fudge nuggets," Mickey said. "They didn't even say goodbye."

* * *

Mark, Johnny, and Aqua started their adventure through the many Disney worlds to find Johnny's leg as well as Aqua's friends.

They started at Mt. Olympus, arriving at the Coliseum.

Mark and Johnny looked around while Aqua searched for her friends. "Are you sure my leg is in this coliseum?" Johnny asked.

"Everything in this world ends up here eventually," Mark explained. "If it's not here, we should get going."

Suddenly, some Heartless appeared from the ground and began to attack Mark and Johnny. "Oh my God, it's the Heartless!" Mark exclaimed.

Aqua intervened, slicing the Heartless to bits with her trusty keyblade until they were no more.

"That was pretty sweet," Johnny said.

Aqua nodded. "You don't last for 12 years in the Realm of Darkness without learning how to use a keyblade."

The three decided to leave Mt. Olympus and debated where to go next.

"Should we go to Agrabah?" Johnny asked, pointing to the world.

"No one wants to go to Agrabah," Mark answered. "Your leg probably decided to go somewhere else."

"I want to go to Agrabah..." Aqua said quietly.

Before they could decide anything further, the Gummi ship was swallowed by a huge whale.

"What's a huge whale doing out in space?" Johnny asked.

"It's Kingdom Hearts," Mark said. "Anyone can do anything in this series."

Mark, Johnny, and Aqua got out to check the whale's innards for Johnny's leg and Aqua's friends.

"I don't think I see my leg anywhere," Johnny said.

"Fudge nuggets," Mark said, still searching.

"I can't find my friends either," Aqua added.

The three then heard a faint voice yell, "Get me out of here!"

"Is that my leg?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not, Johnny," Mark said. "Your leg has a deeper voice than that."

"That can't be Ventus," Aqua mused. "I don't hear sadness in that voice."

Mark and Johnny stared at Aqua, then the whale began to rumble.

"It's going to blow- quick, into the Gummi ship!" Aqua yelled. Mark and Johnny followed her into the ship as the whale spat the three out into another Disney world.

..

When the three exited the ship, they found themselves in a snowy world. "This is hopeless, we will never find my leg!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Maybe you should let it go," Mark said.

"Did someone say 'let it go'?" The three heard a voice behind them- turning around, they saw Elsa.

"Oh my God, it's Elsa!" Mark exclaimed.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Aqua asked. She turned to Elsa. "Hello, we're searching for my friends and this man's leg. Have you seen any of them?"

"No," Elsa began. "But I did see a man with white hair and in black clothes a bit ago..."

"Black clothes?" Johnny asked.

"White hair?" Aqua asked.

"A man?" Mark asked.

Suddenly, the aforementioned man appeared before them. It was Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness- in his hand was Johnny's leg.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the man began. "It is I- Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness! Is this your leg, by chance?"

Johnny's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, it's my leg!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you're not getting it back," Ansem answered, grinning. "Because I plan to turn your leg into another Xehanort!"

"How is that possible?!" Aqua demanded.

"It's Kingdom Hearts," Ansem responded. "I think that explains it."

Ansem then opened a portal out of Arendelle. "Anyway, I'm off to Organization XIII's headquarters. You'd better not follow me!" With that, he was gone, and the portal vanished instantly.

"We'd better follow him!" Aqua said, determined. Mark and Johnny followed her back into the Gummi ship.

"What about me?" Elsa asked.

"You can let go of everything you just saw," Mark answered- with that, the Gummi ship was off.

"Fudge nuggets," Elsa said. "I'm alone again."

* * *

The three friends chased Ansem to Organization XIII's headquarters- there, they found Ansem powering up Johnny's leg.

"Ansem!" Aqua shouted. "Give Johnny's leg back!"

"Never!" Ansem yelled back. "The process has already begun. Soon Johnny's leg will be 'norted' as well."

"What does that even mean?" Aqua asked.

"I am already half Xehanort," Johnny's leg said.

"That's what it means," Mark told Aqua.

"Well, I won't let you do this to my friends!" Aqua said, turning to Ansem. She flew at him, striking with her keyblade. Ansem adeptly blocked her attack.

"So you think you can fight with darkness?" Ansem began. He summoned a huge Heartless from the ground. "Go and beat these silly billies to a pulp!"

Aqua began to fight the huge Heartless, dodging its attacks and swinging with her keyblade. "It's no use!" she said. "There is not enough friendship in this place!"

"I'll help with that," Mark answered. He began to produce a ball of energy from his hands. "Mega light friend ball of friendship and-"

Ansem struck Mark with the back of his hand, sending Mark to the ground. "Oopsy poopsy," Ansem said snidely.

"No one slaps my friend like that!" Johnny said, hopping towards Ansem and picking up Mark's ball of friendship. "Take this!"

Johnny unleashed the friendship ball on Ansem. "No- that is my weakness!" Ansem shouted, writhing in pain. "Ouchie ouch!"

Aqua used this as an opening to make the finishing blow on the huge Heartless while it was distracted, then to strike Ansem from behind.

"Oh no, I have been defeated- this time in a stupid fanfiction!" Ansem said, falling to the ground and dropping Johnny's leg. "But I will have my revenge. Take this!"

Using the last of his power, Ansem created a portal of darkness and made Aqua trip into it. "Oh no, not again!" Aqua yelled, falling into the portal, which led to the Realm of Darkness.

"Enjoy your leg," Ansem said to Johnny, disappearing.

Johnny went to help Mark up. "Is Aqua gone?" Mark asked.

"I guess she went back to the Realm of Darkness," Johnny said.

"Good," Mark replied. "She was getting on my nerves anyway." He turned to his friend. "Let's go home."

* * *

Aqua was back in the Realm of Darkness. "Fudge nuggets," Aqua said to herself.

..

Back in Mark and Johnny's home world, on the way to Mark's house, a vulture flew in from nowhere and snatched up Johnny's leg.

"Give that back!" Johnny yelled. It was too late- the vulture was already gone. "Fudge nuggets," he said. "That was my leg."

"It's okay, Johnny," Mark said. "We can look for your leg after resting at my house. Why don't we play some Kingdom Hearts in the meantime?"

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Johnny said. "Let's do it."

..

The vulture with Johnny's leg returned to its friends. "Look what I brought back," it told them.

"What's that?" one of the vulture's friends said.

"This is a human named Johnny," the vulture answered.

"No, you idiot poopface!" the vulture's friend said. "That is not Johnny- that is his leg!"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
